The University of Michigan Research Training Program in Endocrinology and Metabolism, now in its 38th continuous year, prepares postdoctoral MD, MD/PhD, and PhD scientists for careers as academic investigators in the broad discipline of endocrinology and metabolism. This program recruits talented applicants for the Research Track of the Endocrinology Fellowship at Michigan and selected PhD scientists to pursue structured, mentored, and state-of-the art research training, which ranges from basic research to translational clinical investigation with established and successful faculty members. This training includes instruction in experimental and study design; laboratory and clinical investigation techniques; data analysis and statistical methods; writing abstracts, posters, manuscripts, grant proposals, and reports; preparing and delivering oral presentations; and ethical conduct of research. The two major themes of research are: 1) the hormonal regulation of metabolism and energy balance; 2) the development and regulation of endocrine glands, hormone production, and endocrine tumors. Our mission is to prepare the next generation of academic endocrinologists and selected PhD scientists for successful careers in basic, translational, and patient-oriented research in endocrinology. To achieve this mission, we have developed a program that combines unparalleled clinical training opportunities, a diverse spectrum of outstanding research opportunities, and individualized mentoring for postgraduate scholars possessing MD and/or PhD degrees. Most trainees will be endocrinology fellows, who are appointed to the Program following a year of comprehensive exposure to inpatient and outpatient experiences in endocrine disorders. The program features 22 experienced faculty mentors with external funding and diverse, active research programs. The PI oversees the program through the governance of an Advisory Committee, which is separate from but functions in parallel to the Fellowship Steering Committee.